


授权翻译(K)not Me

by Naudr



Series: Knots & Ties [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha James Potter, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Severus Snape, Boypussy, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Omega Severus Snape, Smut, Top James Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naudr/pseuds/Naudr
Summary: “阿尔法，”西弗勒斯呜咽着，詹姆斯回应的咆哮声让他更湿润了。 西弗勒斯想要屈服，他需要屈服，他知道他做到了。 但是如果按照詹姆斯的方式，他早深深地捅进西弗勒斯，他的牙齿咬住了他的脖子。 西弗勒斯是他的欧米茄，这是他应得的。 这并不意味着西弗勒斯会让他的阿尔法或者其他阿尔法轻易得逞。 他从来都不是一个随和的欧米茄，这正是这些年来他如何成功地吸引掠夺者的注意力，因为他们一直在跳传统的求爱之舞: 跟踪他，追赶他，戳探他，当他们强行从他身下挖出每一个西弗勒斯严密保护的秘密。 这一切都很精致。
Relationships: (except for Peter Pettigrew because hall naw lol), James Potter/Severus Snape, Marauders & Severus Snape, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Knots & Ties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	授权翻译(K)not Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(K)not Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032113) by [Kuronekochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuronekochan/pseuds/Kuronekochan). 
  * A translation of [(K)not Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032113) by [Kuronekochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuronekochan/pseuds/Kuronekochan). 



> 西弗双性  
> 与劫道组（除虫彼特）都有染

詹姆斯被绑在床上，面色通红，他咆哮着露出牙齿，褐色的皮肤上闪烁着汗珠。

喔，他真可爱，这个英俊又危险的阿尔法。

西弗勒斯感到一阵欲望的尖峰刺穿了他的身体，直接刺向他那已经湿漉漉的阴道口。 即使小天狼星和莱姆斯没有强行把他拖到这里，把他和他们的首领阿尔法关在房间里，西弗勒斯也会欣然接受的。 他很高兴自己没有想到这一点，因为他典型的挑衅行为的结果就是詹姆斯被绑在床上的富有吸引力的画面，而他的壮健肌肉则竭尽全力地反抗束缚他的枷锁，反抗束缚他与欧米茄不能接触的枷锁。

“你等了多久了，嗯? ” 西弗勒斯开玩笑地说，或者他试着这么做，因为问到一半的时候，他的声音变了，以至于这些话最后都变成了一声可怜的呻吟。 他的大腿感觉湿透了，他知道这是不可能的，至少现在还不可能。 毕竟，西弗勒斯并不是那种生理需求的受害者---- 他并没有发情。 然而，詹姆斯，他绝望的阿尔法势必会陷入僵局，随着西弗勒斯拒绝接近他的每一秒，詹姆斯的咆哮声越来越大，他的身体更加凶猛地与束缚他的绳子作斗争。

“不要怪我，”西弗勒斯说道，他用他纤细修长的手指圈住着詹姆斯充血的器官。 刹那间，小詹姆斯他的手中变得精神抖擞，阿尔法已经深陷在发情的深渊中，无法以任何形式的连贯回应，尽管咆哮声变得... ...放松，而不是像以前那样绝望。

西弗勒斯舔着他的嘴唇，嘴里流着分泌不止的唾液，因为他想把嘴唇裹在龟头上，但是即使没有他自己的发情热，空气中弥漫着詹姆斯的信息素，西弗勒斯需要的是他两腿之间的炽热的阴茎。 “我需要你，”西弗勒斯喘着气说，双手继续在詹姆斯的巨大的阴茎上干活。由于他的发情期，阴茎看起来大得不可思议。 即使他是现在被绑住，但并不是完全无助。 他那粗暴的抽插节奏让西弗勒斯的手臂肌肉发酸，尽管他的确是这样，但他信息素的迸射让西弗勒斯头脑发热，充满了欲望。

“阿尔法，”西弗勒斯呜咽着，詹姆斯的回应的咆哮声让他更湿润了。 西弗勒斯想要屈服，他需要屈服，他知道他做到了。 但是如果按照詹姆斯的方式，他早就被西弗勒斯深深地吸进去了，他的牙齿咬住了他的脖子。 西弗勒斯是他的欧米茄，这是他应得的。 这并不意味着西弗勒斯会让他的阿尔法或者其他阿尔法群体轻易得逞。 他从来都不是一个随和的欧米茄，这正是这些年来他如何成功地吸引掠夺者的注意力，因为他们一直在跳传统的求爱之舞: 跟踪他，追赶他，戳探他，当他们强行从他身下挖出每一个西弗勒斯严密保护的秘密。 这一切都很精致。

他们想知道西弗勒斯的一切，想拥有西弗勒斯的一切。 他们想让他欢笑和哭泣，他们想让他哀求和哭泣。 他们想要他的爱和他的嘲笑ーー他们想要他的每一部分，他生活的每一部分都被他的阿尔法填满。 他们想要统治西弗勒斯每一个想法，每一个情感，每一个行动，因为在他的生活中没有人应该比他的阿尔法拥有更多的权力，没有人应该比他们占用西弗勒斯更多的时间。

两个纯种血统和一个混血儿求爱的过程当然不是麻瓜的童话故事，但是，哦，如果这不是他内心深处渴望得到的一切的话。

尽管他们很想统治他，西弗勒斯也希望这样做。 欧米伽看到他的阿尔法注意力转向了其他潜在的配偶，当然许多欧米伽会做更多的事来取悦阿尔法时，为了展示他们有多么优秀，西弗勒斯什么都不需要做。 他无所事事地坐在那里，希望并祈祷着，他的眼睫上的一小撮睫毛和腼腆的微笑足以让三只饥饿的阿尔法狼在他的脖子上啃咬。 

西弗勒斯冷笑了一下，嘲弄了他一番，然后激怒了他们，直到他们想到的只有西弗勒斯 · 斯内普，直到他们想做的就是把他按在地上，让他繁衍后代。 让他知道谁是他的阿尔法们。

哦，那真是太有趣了。 但是他们现在已经错过了那段求爱时期，或者说大部分时间都错过了。 只有当三个阿尔法的发情期与西弗勒斯的发情热同步并形成最后的结合时，联结才最后形成。 在那之前，西弗勒斯大部分时间都在对着其他欧米伽恐吓，让欧米伽远离他的阿尔法们。 剩下的时间里，他都在发疯，以至于阿尔法的眼里只有他，欲望里只有他。

他是欧米茄，没错，但这样的现实让西弗勒斯觉得自己很强大。 无敌真的，几乎像他取笑他的阿尔法和利用詹姆斯的妥协状态时感觉的那样无敌。 他几乎要感谢小天狼星和莱姆斯绑住了詹姆斯，这个行动之所以成为可能，是因为他发情期的要求和对西弗勒斯的需要，更不用说这两个人是他的族群成员。 詹姆斯也许是阿尔法首领，但是他的群体并不是弱者; 因为他是妥协者，所以他几乎没有希望能够战胜小天狼星和莱姆斯的联合力量。

西弗勒斯被詹姆斯从喉咙里发出的呻吟声吸引了，阿尔法战士的臀部绷得紧紧的，他的种子撒满了他的胸膛、胯部和西弗勒斯的双手。 他的阴茎根部已经开始打结，虽然不是因为他的阴茎没有得到柔软湿润的阴道，直到西弗勒斯的阴道口在他身上摩擦。 即使是现在，这只在西弗勒斯手里还在抽搐的阴茎也丝毫没有失去它的坚强。

“我想... ... 我想你已经准备好了，”西弗勒斯说，欧米茄满怀渴望地舔着嘴唇，他的手指粘着詹姆斯的精液，毫不在意耸耸肩脱掉他的长袍。 如果西弗勒斯是另一个欧米茄，他会在詹姆斯被推进房间之后解开他的绳子，然后跪下来，让他的阿尔法使用自己。 但是西弗勒斯不是普通的欧米茄---- 更不用说他以前从未被安排在这样的位置上。 不，西弗勒斯是一个足够强大的欧米茄，可以被三个强大的阿尔法选中。 一个足够强壮的欧米茄仍然能够保持冷静的头脑，以便利用大多数欧米茄成员在这种情况下肯定处于劣势的优势，即使他没有处于发情期，而詹姆斯正处于发情期。

因此，西弗勒斯没有解开他的阿尔法。 他知道自己会为此付出代价，但是西弗勒斯嘴角上翘的笑容清楚地表明他并不在乎。 不，不是这样的。 他确实在乎，热情洋溢，他期待着詹姆斯给他的每一堂课。 但是西弗勒斯有一些经验可以教他的阿尔法，在认识斯莱特林这么久之后，他们应该知道西弗勒斯会利用这个时刻，足以让本该令人满足的常规性爱变成令人发狂的经历。

当西弗勒斯用一只手握住詹姆斯的鸡巴底部，小心翼翼地摇动上下来时，他脸上的傻笑显而易见。 詹姆斯咆哮着，屁股向上翘着，他试图猛击。但是西弗勒斯仍然凭借纯粹的意志控制着比赛ーー好吧，那个，还有绑住詹姆斯的绳索。 西弗勒斯没有伸懒腰，自从他走进房间以来也没有伸懒腰，因为他非常乐意用温柔的触摸来折磨詹姆斯，所以西弗勒斯伸手抠弄，把阴道里的空气都打出来了。 当西弗勒斯把自己放到詹姆斯的鸡巴上时，他大腿的肌肉在西弗勒斯缓慢用力的动作颤抖着，他张开了嘴巴，喘着粗气。

“阿尔法。”西弗勒斯喘着气说。 作为回应，詹姆斯扭动着臀部，把交合部位的最后一点距离拉近，同时他的囊袋冲到了西弗勒斯的屁股上。 西弗勒斯呜咽着，因为这上位的自身重力的作用和詹姆斯的猛烈撞击的折磨。 詹姆斯感觉自己的屁股像钢铁一样坚硬，西弗勒斯能感觉到那只巨大的阿尔法阴茎的每一个抽插，他的阴道内壁在入侵者周围颤动。 绝妙的刺激足以让他那半硬的鸡巴在需要的时候勃起出来。 西弗勒斯知道，很快詹姆斯的胸膛就不仅仅是他自己释放出来的地方了。

那个完美的时刻，阴道终于詹姆斯的鸡巴被填满，似乎是他们之间的一生，但是这个时刻被詹姆斯的另一个咆哮打破了，他的屁股突然动起来，然后他开始无情地撞向西弗勒斯。 西弗勒斯又喘了一口气，双手撑开在詹姆斯那肌肉发达的胸膛上，他的阴道正以一种残忍的速度被撞打着。

“哦... ... 阿尔法，阿尔法，求你了，”西弗勒斯呻吟着，他的头愉快地往后仰着，漆黑的长发在他的后背上痒痒的。 就在西弗勒斯闭上眼睛之前，他看到了詹姆斯因为高兴而脸红的画面，他的阿尔法牙齿露了出来。 这一幕足以让他又流出一股液体，粘稠的物质从詹姆斯的鸡巴上滴下来，打湿精壮的小腹，西弗勒斯已经感到越来越硬了，阿尔法迫不及待地想要把他钉死在这床上。

詹姆斯一个特别的猛刺伴随着一声兽性的咆哮让西弗勒斯兴高采烈，他的身体因为更大股的液体流出而扭动。 “去他妈的，”他结结巴巴地说，眼珠在转来转去，因为詹姆斯粗暴的动作使斯莱特林跌落到理智的边缘，进入第一波高潮的快感。 “不，”他说，然后就倒在詹姆斯身上，浑身是汗。 詹姆斯还在无情地折磨着他，他的结几乎已经膨胀到了射精的程度，西弗勒斯已经在他身上磨来磨去，急切地想要感受到詹姆斯的结嵌在他的身体里。

西弗勒斯发现自己正在舔詹姆斯的胸口，他的脚趾蜷曲着，因为他为另一次高潮做准备，而詹姆斯如此用力地操他。 西弗勒斯被忽视的阴茎仍然硬在他们之间，但是现在西弗勒斯已经趴在床上了，他的阴茎很快就会感受到他们两个身体摩擦在一起的压力。

“求你了，阿尔法，求你了。我就要了... ... 需要你。需要你的结，在我身上。锁住我，阿尔法。”

但是西弗勒斯耳朵里愉悦的咆哮声清楚地表明，阿尔法明白他的小欧米茄在说什么，或者至少他能感觉到西弗勒斯身体。 詹姆斯的咆哮声让西弗勒斯觉得，如果他努力的话，他可以像小猫一样咕噜咕噜地叫。 相反，西弗勒斯抬起头，把嘴唇贴在詹姆斯身上，他把舌头伸进阿尔法牙齿之间，挑逗着里面温暖的口腔。 詹姆斯对着他的嘴咆哮着，阿尔法的牙齿在西弗勒斯柔软的嘴唇上尖利地咬着他。

西弗勒斯呻吟着，注意力都集中在他们的接吻上，然后詹姆斯突然咆哮得比以往任何时候都大声，随着他屁股上的一个快速的啪啪声---- 这个一直缠在西弗勒斯身上的结终于在结开始剧烈膨胀之前插上了。 西弗勒斯喘着气，大腿颤抖着，他的身体抽搐着，没有任何征兆，当西弗勒斯的鸡巴抽搐着达到高潮时，两人之间有一点精液飞溅。 西弗勒斯被迫转过头，打破了他的吻，这样他就可以在詹姆斯扑过来前吸入新鲜空气，詹姆斯慢慢挤进他的身体，他的抽插失去了之前大部分的残忍，因为男人的高潮已经如此接近。

“阿尔法，需要你。 需要... ... ”他的声音突然停止，发出一声呻吟，即使没有，也会被詹姆斯的喊叫声所淹没。 西弗勒斯颤抖着呜咽着，斯莱特林已经感到饱了，尽管他从经验中知道詹姆斯可能还会射上两三次。

阴道和阴茎是连在一起的，两者不可能分开而没有很大的不适和伤害。 詹姆斯现在很安静，只有当他的身体觉得有必要给西弗勒斯那贪婪的阴道注射更多精液的时候，他才会发出小小的咆哮。 西弗勒斯也很安静，除了詹姆斯的阴茎在他身体里抽搐和痉挛时发出的小小的呜咽声。 西弗勒斯再次射精，他很感激，因为没有伴随着詹姆斯的发情期，当詹姆斯的身体颤抖着通过第三次高潮时，西弗勒斯已经感到了一点不舒服。

妈的，但是他感觉很饱。

“詹姆斯，”西弗勒斯喘着气说，这是阿尔法的发情终于开始消退的第一个信号，因为西弗勒斯没有发情，这样很少会超过一天。 这是有道理的，因为生物学并不打算让阿尔法妥协这么长时间，即使他们的本性坚持认为他们与其他有能力的阿尔法形成群体，这些阿尔法在这种时候可以守卫和防御，就像小天狼星和莱穆斯在门的另一边那样。 此外，即使西弗勒斯知道他的阿尔法发情了，他还是花了几个小时故意躲避小天狼星和莱姆斯。

这只是一个真正自信的欧米茄，或者一个真正愚蠢的欧米茄会做的事情，尤其是像劫掠者这样强大而富有的族群作为他的阿尔法战士。 看着他的阿尔法战士们嗅出他的踪迹，同时他们轮流在霍格沃茨的大厅里追着他——毕竟总得有人留下来保护詹姆斯——甚至连看都不看一眼其他的欧米伽都让人精神振奋。他竭尽全力才没有去找他们，但他们强烈的欲望和占有欲所激发的那股力量，对西弗勒斯来说，可能永远都是强有力的春药。

自从西弗勒斯登上了去霍格沃茨的火车，他似乎一直受到这些阿尔法人力量和仁慈，但这并不意味着他无能为力，绝对不是。

“给我松绑。” 是的。 如果詹姆斯再次开口说话，并提出要求，他肯定是在他的发情期的惯例。  
西弗勒斯几乎想把阿尔法绑起来，戏弄他一会儿，但是他们纠结了一阵子，一旦詹姆斯挣脱了束缚，西弗勒斯就跑不动了，因为他会的。 西弗勒斯撅着小嘴，用一只手在他的长袍上摸索着，这样他就能找到他的魔杖了。

“Finite incantatem.”

刹那间，詹姆斯有力的双臂紧紧抱住了西弗勒斯瘦弱的身躯，格兰芬多在西弗勒斯的耳边嘟囔着被绑住的事情，但没过多久。 詹姆斯没有在他们发情期的时候咬他，所以他没有浪费时间把嘴唇放在西弗勒斯后颈，然后咬了下去。 西弗勒斯的嘴部发出一声喘息，因为没有了他的热量和发情期的信息素消散，咬一口很疼。 西弗勒斯可以在空气中闻到一丝血腥，这使得西弗勒斯在詹姆斯身上扭动，这也使得詹姆斯结轻微地向他发出了警告。

西弗勒斯的身体放松了。

尽管一开始有点疼，但当詹姆斯轻轻地舔着伤口时，西弗勒斯只能感觉到一阵快乐的颤抖。 谢天谢地，詹姆斯在第三次释放后就不再射了，因为西弗勒斯觉得自己完全被塞住了。 即便如此，随着詹姆斯舔着他体味腺上的咬痕---- 咬一口会让西弗勒斯的体味变成阿尔法的味道，因为詹姆斯曾用他的阿尔法牙齿将他的精华分泌到他体内---- 不久之后，西弗勒斯的阴道就会因为这个结堵住他而释放出另一次高潮。

詹姆斯咯咯地笑着，西弗勒斯可怜兮兮地呻吟着，他的阴部肌肉还在绕着詹姆斯结抖动，没有让他的阿尔法种子逃走一分一毫。 西弗勒斯确信在这一切结束之前，不管有没有发热，他很可能会再次射精。

这将是漫长的30分钟。


End file.
